listfandomcom-20200216-history
Comeplete Monsters
Quote '' Yes,Terrence, I used to be nice,hero,kind,soft,cute,cowardly,crying child, I am now a I Cruel, Heartless, Evil Vile, and the I am the one thing people fear, I am.... Nightmare.'' Chris telling his brother will never turn good and will always be pure evil. Complete Monster is the most depraved of all characters; a villain utterly lacking in redeeming features. Trying to put a value on the evilness of a Complete Monster is like calculating the credit score of Bill Gates: it's a moot point. Or, anyway, that is how the character is presented in the story. The character is a bad guy, full stop. The author has not taken the character through any actions toward redemption, or at least any that stuck. The Complete Monster can be recognized by these signs: The character is truly heinous by the standards of the story, which makes no attempt to present the character in any positive way. The character's terribleness is played seriously at all times, evoking fear, revulsion and hatred from the other characters in the story. They are completely devoid of altruistic qualities. They show no regret for their crimes. Lists * King Picoolo (Dragon Ball) * Frieza,Dr.Gero,Cell,Babidi,Super Buu,Turles,Chilled,Broly(DBZ) * Goku Black and Zamasu (DBS) * Baby Vegeta(GT) * Demigra (Xenoverse) * Myotismon and Lucemon(Digimon) * Father(FMA) * Dio(Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Kuro,Admiral Akainu,Hody Jones,Causer Clown,Doflamingo(One Piece) * Purple Eyes,Cyrus,Grings Kodai,Cabinet Minister Jarvis,Charon(Pokemon) * Yami Marik and Yami Bakurah(Yu-Gi-OH) * Joker,Batman Who Never Laughs, Barbostas(Batman) * Darkseid, Brainaic,Superboy Prime (Superman) * Grodd and Reverse Flash(Flash) * Nekron and Paralax(Green Lantern) * Chaos King,Ultron,Carnage,Annihilus,Red Skull,Bullseye,Old Hulk,Ajax, and Mephisto (Marvel) * Kirby and Ganondorf(There Will Be Brawl) * Hitler (ERB) * Donald Trump(Trump vs Latinos) * Marluxia(Adrian C's War of World Fights) * Springtrap(Tony Crynight) * Metal Sonic(Mario Bros Z) * Lord Zalgo,Rake,Red,Eddie Painter, Sonic Exe,and Skin Taker(Creepypasta) * Rourke,Horned King,Frollo,Scar,Mcleach,Clayton,Shan Yu,Coachman,Sykes,Scroop,Huntsman,Bill Cipher, Toffee, Simon Bedlam,Taurus Bulba, Thailog(Disney) * Cutler Beckett and Captain Salazar(POTC) * Judge Doom(Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Mombi(Return to Oz) * Master Xehanort(Kingdom Hearts) * Darth Sidious,Tarkin,Krennic,and Darth Bane(Star Wars) * Ghidorah,Controller X, and Space Godzilla(Godzilla) * Kurgan and Kane(Highlanders) * Goldfinger,Xenia,and Ernst Stavro Blofeld (James Bond) * Red Skull,Ronan,Ultron,Ego,and Hela(MCU) * Sauron,Smaug,and Azog(Middle Earth) * Voldemort,Umbridge,Bellastrix(Harry Potter) * Thot and Mola Ram(Indiana Jones) * T-1000 and Skynet(Terminator) * Pamela Voorhees(Friday the 13th) * Freddy Krueger(Nightmare on Elm Street) * Chucky(Child's Play) * Clarence Boddicker, Dick Jones,and Cain(Robocop) * Pennywise and Crimon King(Stephen King) * Jaws(Jaws) * Victon Krane(Lab Rats) * Xandred(Power Rangers) * Harold, Sita,Unicron(Transformers) * Dragovich and Imran Zakhaev (Call of Duty) * Blot(Epic Mickey) * Kefka(Final Fantasy) * M Bison(Street Figther) * Quan chi,Shinnok, and Shao Kahn(Mortal Kombat) * Sigma(Mega Man) * Wesker(Resident Evil) * Agent Smith(Matrix) * Black Doom,Mephiles,Erazor,and Infinite(Sonic) * Julian Robotnik(Satam) * Enarjak(Archie Sonic) * Nightmare,02, and Enemie(Kirby) * Ganondorf,Majora's Mask, and Zant(Zelda) * Nightmare and Ballora(FNAF) * Chara and Boris(Undertale) * Dimentio,Bogmire, and King Boo(Mario) * Tabuu (Smash Bros) * King Dice(Cuphead) * Shadow(Hello Neighbor) * Scarescrow(Batman Arkham games) * Crooked Man(Wolf Among Us) * Hadrian(Minecraft) * Sorceress (Shovel Knight) * Noo Noo(Slendertubbies) * Trevor(Meet the Feebles) * Thrax(Osmosis Jones) * Nero(Greek Mytholegy) * Dennis(Spongebob) * Dark Danny(Danny Phantom) * Sizz Lorr(Invader Zim) * Fegelien(Downfall) * Predalien(Alien vs Predator) * Mister Monich (Project GeekKr) Category:Candidates for deletion